Aircraft, and other vehicles, typically include systems that rely on AC power sources. In a typical aircraft, the AC power may be generated by rotation of a primary mover attached to a generator (e.g., a permanent magnet generator). Three-phase power windings may be used within the generator to convert a magnetic field rotated by the primary mover into the AC power signal. As such, the frequency, amplitude, and phase of power initially generated by a single typical generator may be dependent on a rotational frequency of the primary mover.
In order to generate an AC power source with an independent or variable frequency, a typical aircraft electric propulsion train may include two stages of power conversion: first, from a generated AC power signal to a direct current (DC) power signal; second, from the DC power signal to an independent frequency AC power signal, which may be used to drive a motor for propulsion or for other AC powered devices within the vehicle. Having two converter stages may decrease the efficiency of AC power generation and may add significant weight to aircraft systems. Additional disadvantages may exist.